Kill Kill
by rddrgn
Summary: Tate is a vampire and it seems turning Violet is the only option for these star-crossed lovers. Meanwhile, love has changed Pam's ways and with Sam Merlotte at her side she is on the path to making amends with all of her past misdeeds. Will these love birds finally be able to have peace or is trouble one step ahead? (Tate didn't rape Viv. Please review?)


"Will it hurt?" Violet's voice was a bird's broken wing but I loved every second of the feathers that couldn't fly.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, but it's like having a baby or breaking a leg or something. You won't remember it."

"And I'll be your's?" She asked, "Forever?"

I smiled briefly, "Even if you don't do it you'll be mine forever."

That made her grin the way I loved so much. She looked away to her pillows that sat at the top of her bed while we sat on the bottom. I could take her right then but I wanted her to come with me, I wanted her to want to be with me forever. Her eyes returned to mine but there was sadness and tears, "And then no one can ever hurt me again?"

"No one," I whispered as I caressed her cheek with my fingertips, "Not your parents, not those bitches at school. It'll be just you and me for the rest of our lives, Vi, and no one can fuck with us."

"Promise?" She held her pinky out with the wide hopeful eyes I had fallen in love with.

I reached my pinky out and wrapped it around her's as I nodded, "Promise."

"Okay," she sighed as she moved her hands to tie her hair up into a pony tail, "I think I'm ready."

I held onto her hands as I felt my blood pumping at the sight of her exposed veins. I had always loved the scent of her blood and had practiced amazing self control by not taking her when I found her cutting. But I couldn't do it then. I had to make sure she was the right one, make sure she loved me, and make sure she wasn't a virgin anymore. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on the vein that I marked as mine, "I love you, Violet."

"I love you, Tate," she rushed out with fear. It all smelled so delicious to me. I reached my hand up to cover her mouth as my fangs popped from my gums. This was going to hurt, very bad.

...

"I just can't do it, Sam," I whispered as I looked into his blue eyes that have me sincerity like no other, "This is too hard. I've been a heartless bitch my whole life. How can I change now?"

His fingers flirted over my skin that was bare except for the blankets we were curled up in, "You don't have to do it alone."

"I'm a vampire, you're a shifter," I repeated myself for the millionth time, "What are we doing together?"

That same look that he always had when I said that appeared on his features. Usually he would shake his head with a smile of disbelief when he replied but this time he pulled away with sadness, "I don't know."

I reached my hand forward and grasped his jaw lightly, "Hey."

"Hey," he responded but his eyes were not on me.

"What is it?" I asked, though I knew it was my own fault.

"It's just," he pulled his jaw out of my grasp as he turned his back to me, "You always say that, Pammy. Like you're waiting for me to say 'maybe we shouldn't be together.'"

I pushed myself forward so that my breasts touched his back. I leaned my lip against his ears as I whispered in my seductive voice, "I'm sorry. Maybe I am pushing you away. It's all I know how to do. I just don't believe someone good like you can want someone dark like me."

"Well," he turned around slightly so that I landed in his chest. On his lips was the little smile I had always adored, "I wasn't always good. You know, I had to work for it, fight for it. Maybe...maybe we could work together to right some of your wrongs."

I rolled my eyes, "Most of my wrongs were done centuries ago."

He chuckled, "You know what I mean. I mean...if you stole from a bum give someone on the street three times as much as you stole. If you killed a woman, donate to an orphanage or something."

"Everything is so easy for you," I smirked as I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

He didn't return the kiss but instead he spun me around onto my back so that my legs were open for him, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

My legs locked around his waist, "Come and find out."

He laughed happily as he began to kiss my neck, my secret place, but he stopped and looked at me, "But seriously, Pammy. I think this'll be a good idea."

"Alright, alright," I smirked, "First thing tomorrow."

He kissed me deeply, "I love you."

"I know," I replied as I kissed him back.


End file.
